My fleeting passion
by shika'sgurl22
Summary: Originally made for Adultfanfiction. Sakura is married and trying to be faithful to a man who openly cheats, but good friend Ino has a plan. Can Sakura control herself in the presence of the one man she's fantasized about since long ago? Rated M


As Sakura stood in the small candle lit room experiencing the most forbidden love she'd ever had in her life, she thought back on just how she'd gotten in this situation. Not that she was complaining. No, having a soft pair of lips roam across her body in such a sensual way was cause for celebration, in the pinkette's eyes. She ran her hands through his long, silky chocolate hair and begged for more before her mind traveled back to the question at hand.

Oh, that's right, it was all because of Ino.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

FLASHBACK

" You need to get out, Sakura. Go have some fun. Hell, get laid! You're a dermatology professor and that job can be really stressful, ya know" Ino yelled and Sakura frowned.

" Are you suggesting I cheat on my husband, Ino?"

" Tch. Hell yeah! Zaku is a fucking horny, good for nothing, cheating bastard anyway! You know just as well as I do that he's not on a damn "business trip". He's gone to see one of his many stank ass slut bags, as usual. Fuck that dude, Sakura."

" Ino, please. Just leave it alone"

" No! I won't. Sakura, you haven't had sex in almost two years! TWO YEARS! I mean, come on! Taking care of it yourself is good, but nothing..not a dildo, vibrator, fingers or anything else can compare to the feeling of some good, hot, thick, pulsating man meat. Or a guy with a very skilled tongue"

" You are not a very good influence on me, Ino. I need to find some new friends."

" Come on, Sakuraaaaa!...What about Neji?"

" What about him? He's married to Tenten...our friend."

" So?" Ino asked. Sakura just stared at her friend before taking back another shot then moving to get up from their table."

" I'm done talking to you Ino. I'll see yo-"

" Wait, Sakura! Just hear me out. Even if you don't get laid, at least go out. I promise it'll be fun. Please?" Ino held her hands together as a sign of begging and Sakura sighed before sitting back down.

" What place?"

" The place I have in mind for you is a small, privately own club called Pandora's box. Not many people know about it and even less people have the honor of getting in. Only the most important people can step foot in the door. I think you'll like it, Sakura"

" And if it's so hard for people to get in, what makes you think I'll be able to get in?" Sakura asked, deciding to down her 12thshot. Ino leaned in closer to her pink haired friend.

" It's because I know the own...personally. Oh, trust me, you'll get in. I guarantee it."

" Hmm...I don't know, Ino. What's so special about this place?" Ino gave her friend a very wicked smile before sitting back in her chair, then she shrugged her shoulders.

" Nothing much...just the fact that it can make all your dreams come true." Sakura stared at her blond friend, but couldn't find any words to say. This place Ino spoke of certainly intrigued Sakura, to say the least.

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

" When should I go? Where is this place?"

" Don't worry about anything, Sakura. I'll call and let you know the details. Just wait for my call."

Those were Ino's last words to Sakura that night after they'd left the bar a week ago. Sakura wasn't so sure about this place, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. She sat at her dining room table with a glass of wine while grading her class exam papers. The large house she lived in was quiet save for the scribbling of pen against paper.

Zaku had been gone for the last three days on a "business trip". Sakura wasn't stupid, though. Ino was right. She knew he'd gone to visit one of his sleazy sluts. One of the reason's why she was beginning to entertain the thought of actually going to this club of Ino's. If only Ino would call her so she'd be able to go!

And just like that, Sakura's phone rang

" Ino?"

" Hey Sakura...are you ready?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood in front of a wooden door that was on the side of what looked like an abandoned building, in a dark smelly ally, in the worst part of the city, on the fucking edge of town. No, Sakura was not impressed. Well, so far anyway. As she stood there in a long khaki trench coat, she thought back on what Ino had said to her on the phone earlier that afternoon.

" The address is 300 leaf ave. It's down the first ally, a few yards from the corner of shinobi Dr. Once you make it there you'll see a large wooden door and to your right will be an automated security system. Press the red button and you'll be prompted to give your personal password. From there, the fun is up to you."

Sakura sighed. She was nervous and was beginning to wonder what she'd gotten herself into. She looked over to her left and sure enough there it was. A large round red button. Sakura lifted her hand to the buzzer, but for a moment she hesitated. What would Zaku think if he ever found out about this? More importantly, what would Neji think?

With this place being recommended by Ino there was no telling what was in store for Sakura and that in it's self made it worth keeping a secret. Still, Sakura felt that if she was lucky enough she'd find a good enough man to take home and use for her own selfish needs. It was futile to think that she'd be able to get any from Zaku, and Neji was off limits. Damn!

With that thought, Sakura pressed the button.

" Welcome to Pandora's box" the automated female voice began. " Prepare to delve into the depths of your most intimate desires, but first I'll need your personal pass word. Please, speak clearly into the microphone." Sakura blinked a few times before bending down closer to the object. She leaned in.

"...I'm wet.." She murmured. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Ino's idea for that to be her password?

For a moment, everything was quiet, but then there was a loud buzzing noise from the other side of the door. The light was bright in Sakura's eyes when the door slid open. She used her arm as a shield. As she pulled her arm away a tall figure came into view obscuring the bright light.

The first things she noticed was the silver glint to his eyes. The tall man towered over Sakura and she had to pull her head back as far as she could just to look into his eyes. The two stared at each other in silence and for a moment, Sakura could've sworn that the man was glaring at her.

Then finally, he moved aside. Sakura took this as an invite so she stepped in. Once inside the man closed the door behind him. The room they stood in was about the size of a small walk in closet. It was dark burgundy in color and had two doors including the one she'd just entered.

The tall man from before now stood behind her and just next to the second door in the room, sat another man. Sakura noticed the way the second man stared at her. It was predatory...no, more like, hungry. He smiled and she backed away a bit only to bump into the first guy.

" Hidan, show her to the next stage" Rumbled Kakuzu's voice from behind Sakura. Hidan nodded before turning his attention back to Sakura.

Again, he gave that naughty little smile and Sakura blushed. It wasn't that she liked this Hidan guy. No, it was just that it had been a long time since a man looked at her like that. Plus...he did have beautiful violet eyes.

Hidan stood up and turned towards the door next to him and began pressing a code into the key pad. It was only then that Sakura noticed just how ripped he was.

Damn, it was always the crazy one's that had the perfect bodies.

After a short buzzing noise the door unlocked.

" From this point on, the fun is up to you. Enjoy Pandora's box" Hidan said then opened the door.

It was dark beyond the door, Sakura noticed. She couldn't see anything, but took a step forward anyway. She jumped a bit after stepping into the next room and hearing the door behind her shut tightly. She turned around briefly to look at the closed door before looking forward again.

Reaching her hand out, Sakura felt that in front of her was no wall, but a black curtain. She pulled it back and stepped through before coming to yet another one. Again, she pulled the dark curtain back and went forward.

It went on like this two more times before the heart of Pandora's box opened up to her. Sakura was stunned. She couldn't move as she took in the sight, sounds, and smell of it all. The room was dark, for the most part, save for the purple neon lights above. Just across from where she stood was a long black leather sectional. A man was at one end, laying on his back with a completely naked woman riding his face and another equally as naked woman riding his cock.

On the other end of the couch was a man getting a blow job from another, very feminine looking, man. Sitting in the middle section of the couch was a man masturbating while watching a female do the same on the floor just at his feet. The two of them were smoking and from the smell of it, Sakura could tell that it was pot.

To her left, just behind the couch was a large bed with sheer curtains all around it. There had to be at least ten people entangled together in a wild orgy on top of said bed at that very moment. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes.

To her right was a fully stocked bar and behind it, a very hot and very naked bartender...well, save for a small black bow tightly strapped around his neck and white cuffs around his wrists. His piercing blue eyes and long blond hair was enough to make Sakura's feet move in his direction of their own accord. She was unsure of what this place really was or even if she should stay after seeing just this one room, but something told her to check it out for a bit longer.

The bartender gave Sakura a very enticing smile as she approached and the smooth, sultry voice that pored from his lips as he spoke, engulfed Sakura's body like a warm blanket on a cold day.

" Hey, Sexy-Chan I'm Deidara, you're bartender for the night. What can I do for you this evening, un?" Sakura blushed a bit. Not only from the attention, but also because her eyes kept roaming across his smooth, nude flesh. Though she tried to stop herself, she just couldn't. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed. Deidara smirked.

" U-um...I'll take..um..I'm not sure. What do you recommend?" She asked and Deidara smiled.

" Just a sec. I've got the perfect drink for you, un." And with that, Deidara went right into making Sakura's drink. As he did, Sakura took the chance to get a gooood look at his tight ass.

Oh, and was it perfect. All too soon, though, he'd turned back around to face her and Sakura quickly tore her eyes away. She tried to look up at his face before he noticed anything, but he didn't need to see it to know that she was looking. Deidara placed a chilled cocktail glass in front of her filled with a clear/yellowish liquid. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she stared into the glass before looking back up at Deidara.

" It looks interesting" She said " What is it?"

" It's called panty dropper" He said with a naughty little smile.

" Okaaaay. What's in it?" Sakura asked. Deidara shrugged

" Nothing really. Just some lemon juice, a little gin, some fresca...and a hell of a lot of vodka. I think you'll like it, though. However, I know I could give you something else that you'll like a lot better, un" Sakura's heart almost skipped a beat and she blushed as she took a small sip of the loaded concoction.

After placing the drink back on the bar Sakura turned to look at the sexual acts being put on by the other occupants in the club. She still couldn't believe it.

" It's a bit warm in here, don't you think?" She heard Deidara say from behind her. She turned to look at him.

" Huh?"

" You have on that long, hot trench coat. Aren't you hot, un?" She was, she noticed, now that she thought about it, but she felt a bit uneasy with what she was wearing.

Now, compared to the other people in the club, Sakura probably seemed a bit modest, but it had been a long time since anyone had seen her in the type of clothes she currently had on underneath her coat. She blushed and Deidara smirked.

" Hey, you've come this far, sexy-Chan No need to get bashful now, un. Go ahead."

For a moment, Sakura hesitated, but then she finally gave in.

" Well, I guess I am a bit over dressed." She said as she began unbuttoning her coat. " But, where would I put my coat in a place like this?"

" I'll hold onto it for you. Go ahead and take a look around and when you're done just come back and get it. I'll keep it safe." Well, what choice did she have, she thought? Besides, there was nothing in the coat for him to take, anyway.

" Um...okay" Was her reply before standing to remove the coat.

Deidara watched as the coat slipped down revealing a modest, but very sexy forest green chemise with pink trimming. He silently wondered how such a beautiful woman could be so timid. It was a shame. The way the dark satin material wrapped around her breasts and down her stomach while the ultra-sheer, nylon mesh hugged her waist and hips stopping just at the junction of her bottom and thighs.

Her hair was in a loose bun with a strand falling out of place here and there. Her eyelids were pained a dark green to match her outfit while her lush lips were as pink as the lace around the edges of said clothes. Deidara could feel himself getting excited just staring at the pinkette, but too bad he was still on the clock. Sakura was like a sex Goddess in pink, open toe heels.

She handed him the coat and as she did, Deidara grabbed her hand.

" Are you sure, there's nothing else I can do for you, un?"

Again, Deidara's silky voice captured Sakura's senses and at the same time, she felt something hot and wet slide along her middle finger. Sakura's eyes went wide for a moment before looking up at the blond. He only smiled in return.

" You taste good pinky...but I guess I'll let you have a look around first. If you don't find anything worth your time you can always come back to me." Sakura, with her drink in hand, just smiled and nodded before walking away from the unknown, yet strangely alluring bartender.

To her right, just by the couch she saw earlier, there was a doorway leading into a hall. As she wondered down the dark hall, Sakura looked around. Now she knew exactly why Ino told her to wear what she was wearing. Damn that Ino for getting her into something like this! But the blond did say that she had a surprise for her. Sakura wondered what it was? All Ino gave to her was a three digit number on a piece of paper. That was it. What the hell was a number going to do for her?

As Sakura got deeper into the maze of halls, she began hearing noises. Most were mewls of pleasure, but some were of pain, and others were just noises that she couldn't quit put her finger on. Finally, she came upon an open door brightly lit with light. When Sakura looked in, there was a very plump man down on all fours with nothing on and a ball gag in his mouth.

Standing just behind him with one spiked, high heel covered foot pressed into his chubby back, was a woman completely covered in leather. The man had tears rolling down his flushed, fat cheeks as the mysterious lady slapped his ass mercilessly with a whip, but at the same time his small, fat cock was rock hard. Sakura didn't understand how he could enjoy something like that, but didn't look down on him, either. Whatever floats his boat.

She took a sip of her drink and moved on. Door after door, it seemed, had something knew and kinky to see as Sakura walked through. Everything from whips and bondage to orgies and sex swings. It was wild and no one seemed to mind her watching them. The more she drank her panty dropper the easier it got for her to enjoy everything.

It was only when she came to an open door with two women slurping away at one another that she realized the room had a number above it. The number above the door she stood before was 210 and that's when it hit her.

Ino had given her a room number! The number on the paper was room 216. She was only a few rooms away and didn't even know. Her heart began to race as nervousness set in.

What lie ahead for her? Within the walls of such a free and unrestrained place, what could she really be looking forward to? Slowly, Sakura walked towards her destination. She made a sharp left down a hall that only possessed two doors. The one with 216 above it was at the very end.

After making it to the door, Sakura stopped and stared. She hoped she wasn't in over her head messing around with Ino. Her hand's twitched to grab for the door knob, but she still hesitated. She took a deep breath and gulped down the last of her drink before finally knocking twice then twisting the knob.

" U-um...excuse me." She began " Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer so Sakura walked in.

The room was quiet and dark save for the long candles that sat on a small tables on either sides of the room. After placing her glass on one of the tables, she continued into the room. Just like before, there were dark drapes hanging from the ceiling. What she saw as she pushed the black curtain away made everything she'd seen before now, pale in comparison.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she gazed upon the tall, pale man sitting in a lone chair in the center of the dark room. His long dark hair cascaded down his arms, back and chest acting as his own personal cloak, shielding his face from Sakura's eyes. But not even that cold hide his true identity from her.

No, Sakura knew this man all too well. The first man that had ever touched her; taken the last of her innocence. The man she'd dreamt of for years. The man who was no longer hers.

He stood up allowing Sakura to look into his pearly white, pupil-less eyes. With his hair no longer confined, it swayed as he slowly approached her. His finely sculpted chest was bare and as Sakura stared she could feel her own nipples grow tight underneath her clothes.

His black leather pants hugged him like a second skin and he wore around his neck the gift she'd given to him on his birthday all those years ago. It was a simple black leather neck choker. A sign that he'd be hers, always.

They stared at one another in silence for the longest of time, but finally, Sakura built up enough courage to speak.

" Ne-" She managed to get out, but was cut off as one long, slim finger pressed against her lips.

Neji smiled down at her for only a moment longer before replacing his finger with his lips. He held onto Sakura's face with both hands and kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. He couldn't help his self since it had been almost six years since they'd last shared a kiss.

At first, Sakura was afraid. She was married and so was he, to one of her best friends, nonetheless What was she doing? She had to pull away! But she couldn't. She'd missed him and wanted this for so long. Was it so wrong to still love your first love?

And it had been so long since she'd tasted the lips of another. Her body craved this. But still, she couldn't give in to temptation so easily. Sakura pulled away and turned her back to the taller man. She felt as if she'd cry. She was so happy and yet pissed at the same time. Neji knew this.

Yes, he'd been expecting Sakura. Ino called him up the first night she'd talked to Sakura about going to Pandora's box. She didn't force him to go, but instead gave him that very same room number and told him that Sakura would be there.

Everyday since he'd received that call he thought about it. Nonstop, Neji mused on the idea of being alone with Sakura again. He was confused. They were both married and morally, it was wrong to sleep with your wife's friend, but this was different. Sakura was special. The one he thought he'd be with forever. Needless to say, in the end he chose to take this once in a life time opportunity That's why he could understand Sakura's reluctance.

From behind, Neji walked up to the quiet woman and wrapped his arms around her. His hard, slim body molded against her back side and he rested his chin atop her head. Sakura shuddered as he did. This was how he'd held her after the very first time they had ever made love.

" I've missed you, Sakura" He whispered to her. For a while there was nothing, but then finally Sakura pulled her hands up to rest on top of Neji's.

Of course she missed him to. Did she even need to say those words? It was only with this man; only with Neji that her heart could beat both fast and slow at the same time. Would it really hurt anyone if she spent just one night with him?

After five years of loneliness, could she finally be happy again, if only for a little while? She felt that she deserved at least that much. Sakura turned back around in Neji's arms to again, come face to face with him. The moment she looked into his eyes, Neji capture her lips. His lips were cool to the touch, but soft and smooth.

Just as she use to when they were younger, Sakura held onto the silky strands of hair that adorned Neji's head as they kissed. Slowly, she brought one hand up to push the long hair behind his ear and Neji took this chance to pull her even closer. Sakura wrapped both arms around his neck and stepped closer to deepen their kiss.

She ran her fingers though the soft tress as Neji's tongue played around inside her mouth. He used the wet organ to massage Sakura's own. Licking, kneading, and sucking her tongue in such a way that only he could do.

Sakura was beginning to feel intoxicated. Whether it be from the drink she'd had earlier or the heated kiss she was currently experiencing, she wasn't sure. However, it didn't matter. She liked this wonderful feeling.

Suddenly, Neji swept Sakura off her feet. Holding her bridal style, he carried her past yet another set of curtains into a room filled with candles. All around, the room glowed with the flickering light. In the middle of the floor sat a large vintage, claw foot double ended tub and about 20 feet away sat an extra large cherry wood, king sized canopy bed with a thick white comforter and thick white curtains all around. Lying just between the pillows was a single long stem, thorn-less pink and white rose in full bloom.

Neji placed Sakura down on her feet again once they came to the tub. He turned away from her to twist the taps for both the hot and cold water. After testing the temperature he began filling the tub. Once the bottom of the tub was completely filled he pored in a thick light green liquid.

It immediately began to form bubbles and the scent of apples filled the air. As it continued to fill, Neji turned back towards Sakura. Silence stretched between the two as they stared, but then Neji interrupted it by moving to touch her.

He ran the pad of his thumb across her soft bottom lip before trailing his fingers down her cheek to her silky, long neck and shoulders. There, he slid his fingers underneath the thin spaghetti straps that held in place the sexy little number she wore. Sakura's body broke out in goose bumps from his gentle touch. The material descended down her arms and more of her flesh came into sight.

Unconsciously, Neji stopped breathing as the swell of her breast was revealed to him. Her creamy pale flesh soon gave way to the darker pink of her small areola. The dark green of her clothes clung just above her distended nipples temporarily, but with a light tug the hardened buds broke free causing her breasts to jiggle. It was then that Neji finally realized he hadn't been breathing. After Sakura pulled her arms from the straps he continued to undress her.

Once the material made it over the rise of her hips it became loose enough to fall to the floor. By then the tub was full and so Neji stopped the flow of the water. Turning his attention back Sakura, Neji couldn't help but stare at the beauty that she was.

Standing in only a black g-string and pink heels, Sakura was absolutely mouth watering. The narrow strip of pink hair that decorated the mound of her sex was visible through the thin fabric laying just above.

Her waist was still just as slim as he remembered and her breasts were ever gravity defiant. It was as if they were teens all over again. Bending down on one knee, Neji lifted Sakura's right leg and placed her dainty little foot on his knee.

Slowly, he showered her leg with kisses until he came to her ankle. There he unclasped the strap of her shoe. As he slid the shoe off he placed a kiss on the top of her foot. He repeated this with her left foot. Now, there was only her panties to be removed. Luckily, the lanky strings tied on both sided of her slim hips.

With a quick jerk, it to was at Sakura's feet. Neji pulled the small woman towards him into a hot kiss. He reveled in the feel of her breasts pressed firmly against his bare chest, the way his skin tingled from the warmth of hers, the way she pressed her hips forward into his own. It was simply exhilarating.

Even after the kiss was over, Neji continued to hold her. She was his. Even if only in his heart.

After helping Sakura into the tub, Neji began undressing himself. Sakura watched with cheeks as pink as the petals that grew on the trees in which she was named. Neji pushed some stray hair behind his right ear as he looked down to unzip his pants and Sakura's heart raced.

She could see that he was wearing a pair of all white boxer briefs that hugged him just as tightly as his pants and left little to the imagination. Hooking his thumbs in both the boxers and pants, he began pulling them down while using his feet to kick his shoes off. It was only a matter of minutes until he stood before her as nude as the day he was born.

His skin was pale and smooth; his chest, hard and well sculpted; his stomach was flat and toned, but not overly defined; his thighs were slim, but muscular and the appendage hanging just between them was semi-hard and as hairless as the rest of his body...well, save for his head.

Soon Neji stood in the tub next to her. He sat then pulled Sakura down with him. She sat with her back against his chest and once again, silence filled the room. Up until now, things were a blur, but now that they were just sitting there it felt a bit awkward.

Sakura felt Neji shift behind her and looked up. He was reaching for a round, tall table with a tall bucket sitting atop. The bucket was covered with a thick red cloth. He removed said cloth only to reveal a long green bottle with gold trimming.

It was a bottle of champagne sitting on ice, she realized. With the cork already half way out, he only needed to use his hands to pull it the rest of the way.

After successfully removing the stopper, Neji took a long chug. When he was done he passed it to Sakura. She did the same only, just as she swallow, Neji turned her head towards him and plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. His tongue was coated with the smooth liquid as it rummaged through her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip gently before breaking their kiss and staring down at her.

He drank more of the clear fluid, but instead of swallowing, Neji leaned down for yet another kiss. The cool alcohol in his mouth pored from his lips and flowed pass hers. So much of it filled Sakura's mouth to the point that it leaked from the corner. No worries, though. Neji lapped up all that escaped her lips.

Sakura, feeling overwhelmed with the desire to taste more of Neji, turned to face him. She sat in his lap and melded her lips to his. Neji wrapped his arms around her, bottle still in hand and pulled her closer. The soapy water covering both their bodies made them nice and slippery.

Sakura's skin felt even softer as her breasts slid over his chest. All too soon, though, Sakura pulled away. She could no longer take the burning she felt as her lungs screamed for air.

Neji took this time to drink more champagne. After that, Sakura took the large bottle from him and began filling her mouth, but not drinking it. She allowed it to overflow until it pored down her neck, cascaded down her chest and fell from her breast. Neji didn't let it all go to waste, though. He drank it all in, as much as he could. His hot mouth wrapped around Sakura's erect nipple to slurp the liquid that fell from it.

She moved the bottle and the flow of the crisp beverage ceased, but Neji continued to suckle her flesh. After blessing both nipples with his skillful tongue, the male made his way up. He ran the tip of his tongue up the trail of champagne left behind until he came to her chin where he sucked the liquid that still remained.

Once it was gone he locked his lips with hers again. Sakura ran the wet fingers of her free hand through Neji's dark locks, but paused when she felt his arousal tap against her inner thigh.

Neji felt Sakura's body tense underneath his arms and pulled her into his body even more. By doing this, though, he placed her sex right over the curve of his thick shaft. The naked outer lips of her slit spread apart and spread around his cock causing delicious pressure on her little pearl. Even under water, Neji could feel the heat of her core engulf him. It turned him on to no end to feel her swaddle him in such a way.

In a back and forth motion, Sakura began grinding against the hardened appendage. Oh, how long it had been since he'd felt her in this intimate way. It would be so easy to lift her and slide into her tight hole and fuck her until he cums, but he couldn't and it was almost maddening.

The head of his member became more and more sensitive as Sakura rubbed against him. A muffled moan escaped her lips only to be swallowed by Neji. Once again the two separated. They took a moment to catch their breath as they both smiled at each other. This was fun.

Neji took the champagne bottle from Sakura and sat it back in the bucket of ice then grabbed the large sponge that sat next to it. She hadn't noticed it sitting next to the tub. Perhaps it was because her brain was too foggy? With the sponge, Neji began washing Sakura's body. Once he was done, she did the same to him.

After they were both clean, Neji stepped out and help Sakura do the same. He wrapped a long, fluffy royal blue towel around his waist then covered her with another. He picked her up bridal style once again and carried her over to the foot of the bed. There, he sat Sakura down and immediately began drying her.

His touch was gentle and thorough as he moved about her body. Neji had Sakura stand up once he got to the lower half of her body. Now down on his knees, he ran the soft cotton towel up one perfect thigh, then the other before gently patting her nether lips softly to absorb the excess moisture.

Sakura's big emerald eyes were glazed over with lust as she nibbled on her bottom lip, Neji noticed. He smirked at her before running his strong hands up the curves of her body and placing soft kisses on her flat stomach then nipped the protruding bone of her hip. All the while, leaving Sakura breathing in small gasps.

FLASHBACK OVER

~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahh, yes! That's how she got in this situation. Sakura looked down as she felt Neji move to stand. They kissed for only a moment before he turned Sakura to face the bed, putting her back towards him, and leaning her forward. Once she was on all fours, Neji gently coaxed her body down into a laying position. He leaned down closer to her and Sakura could feel his body heat as he grew closer. He whispered to her.

" Scoot up a bit, for me, Sakura" Needless to say, she did.

Now that he had enough room, Neji crawled into the bed. Sakura could feel his cool, wet hair glide across the back of her leg as he did. Every other inch or so, Neji would place a warm, wet kiss on Sakura's skin. She basked in the attention given to her by her lover. Neji gripped her supple bottom and kneaded it with a strong, but gentle grip.

He kissed, licked and nipped at the soft flesh before moving up to the small of her back. However, Neji decided to let his right hand linger. His middle finger dipped down between Sakura's thighs to rub the folds of her slit. Sakura hummed in appreciation. He kissed across her shoulders and nibbled the nape of her neck and Sakura unconsciously arched her back into his touch.

The Hyuuga slid his fingers between the moist overlapping flesh of her sex until he reached her hidden bundle of nerves. He gave her clit a few soft flicks before gliding his fingers over it in a slow circular motion.

Sakura gave a very wonton mewl in reaction to the man above. He could feel her small bud harden underneath his fingertips and Sakura could feel his pulsating member tap against her back side as it grew more eager.

Neji stroked her a few more times before pulling his hand away and squeezing her bottom again. Sakura could feel the thick head of his cock slide along the cleft of her bottom and elevated her lower half in an attempt to get the hot muscle closer to her entrance. She could hear and feel the effect her actions caused as Neji hissed; his bulbous head rubbing against her wet cunt.

She wanted him; this was no secret and he wanted her. She was so hot and liquid. Juices leaked from her entrance coating her folds, filling the room with the spicy scent of her arousal and Neji loved it all.

Soon, he to was covered in her liquid sex and found it easy to slip deep into the depths of her womanly threshold. And with this descent into her, Sakura cried out with needy gratification. The feelings she gained from his masculine invasion was unexplainable. It had been far too long and the effects it had on her body were unmistakable.

Sakura's insides were tight and hot, yet smooth and wet. Her feminine muscles clung to his length like a glove while at the same time supple enough to give way to his movements. Neji pushed into her with long, slow strokes. He was in no rush to end the liaison between the two. Kissing, touching, rubbing, nipping; he did this all while driving into the pinkette.

Sakura, leaning to one side, arched as far as she could, using her arms to brace herself as she tilted her head back to capture Neji's lips. His long silky hair fell forward shielding both their faces, but Sakura didn't mind. His damp hair was soft and smelled of apples and melons. Shifting more of her weight onto her right arm, Sakura reached up to glide her fingers through the long strands.

Neji gripped and kneaded one lofty breast while still savoring the plump, kiss-swollen lips belonging to the mistress of his heart. He slid into Sakura from behind as she lay flat on her stomach and she loved the titillating way his shaft stimulated the sweet spot within her.

Sakura broke free from Neji's lips to let out an especially loud and pleasure-filled cry. She gripped the sheets as he plunged in as deep as he could, pressing his hips forward and pushing the soft cheeks of her bottom upward.

Suddenly, without warning, Neji flipped the two of them over to their sides. This new spooning position gave them more freedom to kiss and touch. He cupped Sakura's left leg at the bend of her knee and pulled it up and back towards himself before thrusting into her once again.

Kisses rained down on Sakura's exposed body with greed from Neji. Every inch of her skin within reach, he tasted. Sakura was so lost in the throws of their love making that not even a glimpse of Zaku or Tenten crossed her mind. The man whom she currently shared this bed with was pushing her closer and closer to that delicious release her body needed.

With every thrust of his hips the pressure increased. Neji could feel the pressure and hear the sound as her pussy became sopping wet. Juices splashed out of her tight little hole drenching Neji's cock, thighs and balls. Sakura was loving the way he dug into her core and he loved that she loved it. That fact alone did something to him that not even he could explain.

It was a wonderful sensation that flowed though his body and gathered at the very tip of his erection. It seemed that his body become more receptive in just a blink of an eye. He could feel Sakura's feminine channel gripping around him. The hot center that sheathed his member began pulling; almost drawing him in as if it was trying to milk him.

Then, without warning, just as before, Neji wrapped his arms around the small woman and changed their position, yet again. Sakura was surprised, but then again, Neji had always been unpredictable with his love making. He'd never been the type to linger on one sexual position for long. Actually, that was something she really liked about him.

With Neji now laying flat on his back, Sakura lay with her back against his chest and her head nestled comfortably in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Slowly, he grabbed her right hand and placed it just between her soaked thighs and began guiding her fingers to stimulate that small fleshy bundle of nerves.

Once a faint, libidinous moan flowed past her soft lips, Neji removed his own hand and allowed her to continue. While Sakura pleasured herself, Neji's own hands began moving again. He ran his fingertips up the span of her creamy, soft thighs then made his way to the folds of her knees, once again.

This time he didn't pull just one leg up, but both until her knees were almost level with her breasts. After getting them in the proper place, Neji pulled his hands up to rest on Sakura's shoulders, using the fold of his arms to keep her legs in place.

With the head of his sensitive length still wedged within her, Neji lifted his lower half off the bed and drove himself up into Sakura until he could, no more. With his hips hovering over the soft, pillow top mattress, Neji continued to stab Sakura's hole as hard and fast as he could.

The once subtle pressure that Sakura had been feeling in the pit of her stomach was beginning to build once again. While working her clit and Neji rocking her soul, Sakura was only moments from her orgasm.

Neji wasn't far behind. He began pushing her body down as he thrusts up making the impact even more severe and breath taking. His throbbing cock slipped out a few time, but he quickly placed himself back in and kept going. His movements were becoming erratic and wild as he grew closer. Sakura's fingers rubbed across her swollen clit in random directions; growing desperate as she attempted to give herself that extra boost.

The pressure was maddening. Her orgasm was so close, yet so far away. Then, finally, she exploded. It was as if a dam within her body suddenly ruptured, flooding her senses. With her eyes shut tightly and her mouth open in a silent scream, Sakura finally came to her climax.

Her body convulsed violently forcing Neji to abandon his hold on her legs to keep her hips from bucking wildly. With her legs free, Sakura immediately allowed them to drop on the bed on either sides of Neji's thighs. Her toes automatically began gripping the sheets and the intensity of it all caused her to silently cry as she rode out her express train to pure bliss.

Neji never ceased his movements, he only slowed down a bit. However, his own imminent orgasm never disappeared. If anything, Sakura's hot, gooey cum oozing down the shaft of his erect member only pushed him closer to spilling his own. After a few moments, Sakura's body slowed in it's erratic movements and her muscles became relaxed once again. She was still catching her breath when Neji started speeding up in his forward thrusts, once more.

This time, though, he didn't lift her legs. Since he knew she was still recovering from her release, he allowed her to rest her legs. In stead, he wrapped his long arms tightly around her small waist as he fucked her.

Even so, Sakura kept her feet on the bed with her knees bent and her legs gapped wide for her first love. Though she was totally spent, she continued to enjoy the yummy feeling she received as Neji caressed the slick, inner walls of her vagina.

Finally, all his hard work caught up with him. His once relaxed balls had long since gathered closer to his body and he could actually feel the hot sperm as it traveled up his pipes. From his ball sacks to his penis, Neji could feel his nut even before it shot out. He knew that there was no turning back; that he would shoot his load at any moment.

Wonderful feelings emanated in waves throughout his entire body starting at his crotch. Even after he began pulling out of Sakura, he knew that he would still cum hard. Just as his head slipped out of it's warm, wet haven, the first spurt of cum shot up and out of his twitching cock. His hot liquid splattered all over Sakura's stomach and the almost hairless mound of her sex.

Shot after shot, Neji drenched Sakura with his seed until there was none left to shoot. He continued to slowly and gently rub his overwhelmed dick against her soaked folds as the last of his fleeting orgasm seeped from his weeping head.

For a moment, after everything was all said and done, the two laid unmoved. Drenched in sweat and cum, neither Sakura nor Neji knew what to say. Suddenly, Sakura rolled off Neji's body and laid with her back to him and her face buried into the sheets. She was crying, this Neji knew. He could feel her tears as they dripped down onto his skin only minutes ago as she came.

There was no need for words. He knew exactly what she was feeling. Guilt, love, confusion, heart ache, and happiness all in one. Also, because she'd once said that she only wanted children by him, Neji couldn't help but feel that he was also to blame.

Because he pulled out when he came, that also played a part in why she was crying. It was a clear sign that they were not and could not be together outside of this moment.

Neji, without a word, wrapped his arms around Sakura's trembling form and pulled her into his embrace. Yes, it was she who'd gotten married to someone else first, but there was no doubt in Neji's mind that she was still deeply in love with him.

After all, she was forced to marry the man who tore the two of them apart. And for that, Neji never lost any love for her. But the harsh fact still remained that they were both married to someone else.

He kissed Sakura's forehead and traced soft aimless patterns across her shoulder to sooth her. He knew that it was the least he could do. At least for just this night they could be together again. She could be his and he, hers. As if traveling back in time, the could say that they loved each other and be as one. For tomorrow this moment will seem as if it were only a dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So this was my idea for a NejixSaku one-shot. Did you like it? Was it too detailed? Well, since I did the for AFF I didn't hesitate on the graphic words. I just typed whatever came to my mind. Not too many people like the M rated fics or fice based purely on sex, but...I do. That's just me, though, I think this was more about want and need and love more so than sex. In the end, it's your, the reader, opinion. Let me know it a review!**


End file.
